christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Barkin
|appear=''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' }} Charles B. "Charlie" Barkin is the canine protagonist from the animated film . He is a German Shepherd mix with parents Burt and Loni. ''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' After having their Christmas party at the Flea Bite crashed and their presents stolen by Carface and Killer (after Carface had used a whistle on the dogs), Charlie and Itchy decide to take matters into their own paws. After many failed attempts to get in Carface's shop, they finally get in and demand their stuff back. However, they soon discover from Annabelle's demonic cousin Belladonna her plans of using a whistle (much like the one Carface used, but only massive) to hypnotize ever dog in San Francisco into stealing from their homes and get them kicked out, ending up homeless. Lastly, she chases Charlie and Itchy out of the shop with her henchmen. With no other option left for them, they turn to Annabelle, who gives them a miracle dog tag to use and figure out a way to stop Belladonna's plan. So Charlie suggests trying to change Carface by scaring the "Dickens" out of him with using ideas from A Christmas Carol. With the miracle tag, Charlie disguises himself, Itchy, and Sasha as each of the three ghosts from the story making Carface the Scrooge archetype that they must convince to change. After Itchy and Sasha's efforts (as the Ghosts of Christmas Past and Present) appear to slowly work, Charlie sucks Carface into one more dream as the Ghost of Christmas Future (using a reference of The Mask) and sings a Gospel-style song-and-dance to make Carface realize where his actions will eventually take him if he does not "clean up his act." Next, he shows Carface a vision of Timmy's house at 12:00 midnight on the same night Belladonna will blow the whistle. Carface witnesses Timmy suddenly waking up (hypnotized) and leaving through the doggy door with a present. Desperate, Carface begs the "ghost" to tell him what he should do, to which Charlie tells him in a dark tone to "figure it out" and wakes him out of his dream. After their efforts, Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha are at the Flea Bite hoping their efforts were enough, but as time goes by, they grow anxious and try to find the whistle themselves, but with no luck. They decide to do nothing more than just wait and trust Carface to finally come around. After Carface manages to save Christmas, it begins to snow, bringing joy to all of the puppies at the party (who think Charlie did it after all) and relief to Charlie and the gang after Annabelle informs them of Carface's decision. Suddenly, Carface shows up dressed as Santa, returning all of the puppies' stolen gifts. Charlie congratulates him for doing the right thing for once. Along with everyone else, Charlie continues to celebrate Christmas at the party. As Annabelle (along with the angel puppies to whom she tells the story) ends the story with a "Merry Christmas" to the viewers, Charlie is last seen with Itchy in Heaven, wishing the same for the viewers. Category:Male characters Category:Pets Category:Dogs